Happy Ever After Does Exist
by kaizer20
Summary: After years of being together, Korra finally had the nerve to propose to Asami and with a sweet yes, six months passed when their wedding day arrived. This is for Korrasami Wedding Day event! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.


**Happy Ever After Does Exist**

* * *

><p>Asami was wiping sweat on her forehead furiously because today of all days just HAD to be hot.<p>

"Ugh, spirits, why do you do this?!" Yep, it certainly hadn't been a good day so far since she got herself stuck in traffic now. "Why do you like messing with me whenever Korra actually asks ME out?!" She continued to whine, smashing her fists on the steering wheel of her Satomobile, earning a honk from another Satomobile and then another... _"Why...?" _if her thoughts were bitter, she already hung her head low after noticing that the traffic won't get moving anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thirty minutes of getting stuck in traffic...<span>_**

"Finally!" Asami cheered, finally putting her mobile in gear with the speed of something that would have made sure she was given a speed ticket if it weren't for the fact that the officers in Republic City's district knew her.

"_Hmm... now where's that ice cream parlour..." _Asama gingerly thought, appreciating the fact that her girlfriend picked an appropriate place to match the devastating weather, _"then again, Korra does eat ice cream almost every day."_

After driving for a good fifteen minutes, she was feeling the string of complains on the tip of her tongue again when suddenly an earth-bended sign was made in front of her, almost making her hit it if it weren't for her good reflexes, that said 'Look to the right' and when the engineer did as told, she was amazed when she saw the pink coloured parlour which already looked tempting to eat in just by the delicious decorations themselves that made Asami wonder why there were only a few patrons in the area.

Parking her Satomobile, Asami exited gracefully, walking through the pavement with a skip to her steps and was completely oblivious to one specific patron who was gazing at her a few tables away.

"Right here, Miss Sato." Asami turned to look at the owner of the voice and gave her a small but shy smile at the thought of being caught, "Sure."

When Asami was seated, the waitress started servicing her in a level that a five star restaurant could match; however, Asami noted that she was never given a menu and as if reading her mind, the waitress reassured her, "Everything has been prepared by the Avatar, ma'am, so don't worry," grinning like a child towards her, "I'm sure you'll find your day enjoyable now that you're out of that terrible traffic and yes, it was on news." Ending her sentence with a wink, the waitress entered the parlour, leaving a flushed Asami behind.

"What was that about?" Asami asked nothing in particular when the waitress came back with the elegant CEO's favourite Chocolate Raspberry flavoured ice cream.

"Someone sure is giddy." The waitress couldn't help but giggle at how Asami's eyes widened and when the latter realized she was once again caught, she whipped her head to the side to hide the spilled crimson shade on her face.

"Don't worry, Miss Sato," the girl said, "please enjoy your ice cream and here," putting down the celadon coloured paper sprinkled with what Asami recognized as her favourite perfume, Victoria's Secret Heavenly.

"_If Korra's trying to outdo herself, she's doing a damned well job at it."_ Asami's heart was filling with glee and she could feel butterflies in her stomach, feeling as though they popped out when she read the note which said:

**_For my beautiful beloved,_**

**_It's not every day that I get to ask this question and I know I may sound cheesy or corny as you'd like to put it, but please give me today to express the words I've been wanting to say; however, it won't be that easy so when you're done eating, go to the stranger a few tables in front of you and take the note but don't ask who he or she is, just go to where the letter takes you._**

The elegant goddess sat there, mesmerized and overwhelmed with myriads of loving emotions before hastily finishing her ice cream and then stood up to walk over to the mysterious messenger Korra hired and as Korra said, the messenger only gave the next clue before the latter bended a hole below the ground that swallowed him or her up.

"He sure takes his job seriously." She articulated before going on her Satomobile and drove to her next destination: Sato Manor.

* * *

><p>Asami always knew that the maids and butlers kept their family estate in tip-top condition but she has NEVER seen it glam in such a way that her house alone put some of the most beautiful tourist spots in any nation to shame. The garden was tended to and no leaves could be seen and for the first time since her mother's passing, the estate actually looked... alive.<p>

"Please park here, Miss Sato." One of the butlers said, and after finishing the task, Asami finally recognized that said 'butler' was actually Zuko and as they entered the manor, she noticed that there were unlit candles on the way so with a flick of Zuko's wrist, each candle started lighting as they made their way into the path that Asami recognized that lead to the garden, her mother's favourite place to relax.

"Are you anxious, Miss Sato?" Zuko inquired, smiling at the said girl with a fatherly look.

Asami nodded, "Yes and I honestly have no idea what's happening right now." Zuko was delighted to see that the heiress's smile reached her ear so he briefly replied, "Well, this is your second stop but first, please let me show you what Korra has in store in the garden."

As they made their way inside the garden, Asami felt the beginning of happy tears stinging their eyes when she saw that not only was her mother's garden restored but also new plants were grown which she concluded were the plants that Korra brought home during her travels in between the four kingdoms; however, she noticed that said plants were still not yet in bloom but who was she to complain when her lover put so much effort in reviving them?

"So beautiful..." She wanted to say more but was cut-off when Zuko handed her an Egyptian sunrise coloured paper and when she was about to open it, Zuko put a hand on hers, "Please let me finish my presentation before you open it."

Zuko chuckled when Asami's face grew flustered, _"I've been blushing a lot already..." _and when the chuckle subsided, Zuko did a Fire Nation's ritual dance and as if the flowers were matching his motions, the closed ones began blooming and with each opening, Asami felt the degree of her love for Korra grow more.

"This is a flower that Korra made specifically for you." Zuko handed Asami the flower with a gentle smile caressing his features before continuing; "Now you may read the note."

**_If you're reading this then you've probably found it and yes, it's called 'The Craftswoman of the Beautiful Crimson Iris. I know you may think I'm not exactly the flower type of girl but yeah, it didn't hurt to do some research and I know your mother would've loved the additional plants I added and because I wanted to make you happy... I'm rambling now._**

**_Anyway, Iris flowers usually symbolize loyalty, good luck and love but I wanted to make a whole new Iris that incorporated who you are and you being a Craftswoman in your art of engineering involves Crimson as your passion and your own type of love in doing so and I just wanted you to know that even though that some of your other designs weren't thought good of by other people then they should just shove their heads up their own asses because everything you create is beautiful just like you._**

**_Okay... this is longer than I expected so yeah, now that you've got your letter, please ask Zuko where the next destination is and just head there and don't worry, that's your final destination._**

**_Love,_**

**_Korra_**

"You sure acquired Korra's inability to read quietly." Zuko remarked, amused at how many times a woman could turn beat red.

"I-I..." Asami was stuttering by now, unable to wipe her stupid grin off of her face as she did so.

"She's in Air Temple and don't worry about your ride, I'm already here for you." Out of nowhere, Tenzin appeared with the humorous child, Meelo and the new Air Acolyte Jinora.

"Come on, pretty lady; let's go see your Korra before I steal you!" Meelo chirped, earning a rib from Jinora, "Excuse my brother; you know how he can be a little too excited for these kind of things."

"Please, let us give you our gift." Jinora stated, motioning for the other boys to circle around Asami with the latter being confused until the three of them started dancing as free as the wind before she noticed that her body started glowing and that her outfit changed into the air bender's flying attire.

"Father's trick." Tenzin light-heartedly told Asami, noticing how the woman was freaking out in suddenly flowing.

"It's a trick that Avatar Aang kept hidden only for us air nomads to know but since Korra managed to catch us practicing this trick and her being Avatar Aang's reincarnation and all, she asked us to give the gift to you. Now let me explain, it's something that gives temporal air bending ability to non-benders since other elemental benders can't accept air bending ability as easily as Avatars do so please, do have fun in flying around for awhile before we go to the Air Temple." Jinora managed to finish in one go, gasping and breathing heavily which earned roars of laughter from everyone in the room.

"Alright and I'm assuming you've got somewhere to take me before Air Temple then?" The three of them only nodded, prompting Asami to start motioning her body in order to fly.

"Go have fun." Zuko bid them farewell, the three nodded at his waving gesture.

"_Korra..." _Asami thought lovingly, enjoying how the wind felt against her body and how free she felt against it.

"Asami, we will be taking you to a place that only air benders as well as Korra know so be prepared to be amazed!" Jinora quipped as they continued to head East.

"It'll take us fifteen minutes, pretty lady, so be patient!" Meelo who was bursting with energy decided to show-off and flew faster than the rest only to stop when he hit a nearby tree, earning chuckles from the other benders.

**_Fifteen minutes later..._**

"I never thought that anything can outdo my mother's garden but this is just so beautiful." Asami's eyes widened and gasped as she saw the former Air Nation's habitat's layout because when she read it in the books, the place was in ruins but she was proven wrong on how pristine and gorgeous the place looked like and it was as if the Earth in it never died; trees of great height surrounded and served as a barrier from the outside world while animals of different varieties were seen moving around and Asami could only compare this beauty to the Spirit World when she and Korra travelled the Land of Earth in it.

"My father wasn't able to finish working on the restoration but I'm so glad that Korra managed to help me with it." Asami saw that Tenzin's smile was softer and more fond than the usual she saw and her heart did summersaults on how much effort Korra was putting in all this and how happy she was as well as others.

"That's Korra for you; she knows how to please the pretty lady!" Meelo roared, air bending himself to be propelled upwards and then smiled when he got a good view, "You're all so tiny!"

Everyone chuckled at his antics, "Meelo, come down from there!" when it was Jinora who managed to regain her composure and then looked at Asami, "You should go see Korra now." And with a warm smile to boot that Asami could only think of was a smile of a soon-to-be young lady.

"Thank you so much for this, Tenzin, Jenora and Meelo." Asami gave them a bone crushing bear hug before whipping both her arms down and flew at top speed towards Air Temple.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for the sun to start setting soon when Asami continued to sail the air smoothly until her body started beginning to glow with the same strange light from awhile ago.<p>

"Crap!" Asami panicked, noticing that her air bending abilities were about to run out so in a last ditch attempt, she managed to roll herself over to land on the ground smoothly which was accompanied with an 'umph'.

"Are you okay, dear?!" Pema rushed to her side, helping the other girl up along with Ikki and Rohan by her side.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Rohan squeaked, noticing that the non-bender's eyes were squinted in pain.

"I'm fine," Asami looked at Ikki, "Can you please lead me to where Korra is?"

"You two are so cute whenever you disregard your pain just to be with each other." Pema remarked, putting a hand on her mouth to hide her giggle but Rohan didn't help when he laughed loudly.

"Come on, let's go!" Ikki didn't even shy away from hiding her excitement so in an attempt to not waste anymore time, she tugged on the older woman's hand and began dragging her towards the tan Avatar.

* * *

><p>Asami recognized the place where Ikki dragged her anytime and was in awe when the same flowers she saw in their home were floating in an indefinite pattern and like the ones in the mansion, the irises' petals were not yet in bloom.<p>

"Glad you finally made it here." Asami turned around and saw the same person from the ice cream parlour.

"Korra?" Asami hoped but was disappointed when the individual removed her mask to reveal Kuvira, "Oh."

"I'm hurt that you're not happy to see me." Kuvira mocked hurt, putting a hand on her forehead for an overly dramatic effect and Asami snorted at that.

"I like how from 'Oh, look at me, I'm tall, tan and handsome Kuvira' you turned into 'I'm finally friendly Kuvira who's good now'." Asami rebuked, adding a humorous sarcasm to the tone and in turn, Kuvira laughed.

Once the laughter subsided, Kuvira masked a semi-serious tone, "Korra's waiting for you behind and you better appreciate what we did there because the girl's been hogging me to help her with beautifying that place all month."

"Duly noted, Prince Charming." Asami winked before walking behind and noticed that Kuvira bended the flowers to follow Asami before she went off into another direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Three minutes of walking later...<span>_**

Asami was pep talking herself the whole time she walked and then stopped when she noticed the sexy back of her girlfriend, said girl standing up from her meditating pose to turn around and Asami was not prepared for what she saw.

Korra was wearing a blue shaded button blouse partnered with white pants that Asami knew that only the former could bring out the sexiness when a female wore it and she gulped, trying to hold back in whatever her mouth wanted to croak now that Korra was standing just a few feet in front of her.

"Asami, I know you want to laugh at how ridiculous you think I'm being and you're thinking that I should've just stuck with what's comfortable for me but I wanted to do this for my special girl," Korra took another intake of breath, clearly nervous from all the charades, "though I do look fine in this." She articulated when she had a bit of a confidence boost in seeing Asami's smile reach her ears with a blush covering her smooth cheeks.

"I appreciate that you're putting an effort Korra, in all of this." Asami started leaning in for a kiss but Korra held her hand out, "Let me finish, please." And Asami couldn't just reject her when she saw that her girlfriend really was pouring her heart out in this.

"Asami, we've been through heaven and hell together so many times that I lost count and during all those times, I was never able to express how truly grateful I am for the number of times you accompanied me. You saw me during my strongest and most vulnerable state and you've made me open those sides of mine to you openly without a tinge of doubt. You took care of me, especially when I was incapable of doing anything after the fight with Zaheer and you were there to be with me after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding..." Korra trailed off, "I just-" she looked to the side, trying to stop herself from tearing up, "I just wanted to ask you one last favour and hopefully, if you approve, I would be so glad in devoting the rest of my life in order to give you everything you want and need, to be there with you through thick and thin and to love you with everything I am."

Before Asami could reply, Korra put both her legs together and then used both her arms to form a v-shape to bend water with what Asami saw was combined with Energy bending since the liquid was glowing and on cue, the irises began to bloom as Korra continued to move fluidly making Asami look at her girlfriend in awe.

"Korra..." Asami trailed off when she saw that out of the midst of everything, an object surrounded by a green with blue glow nestled between Korra's hands.

"Asami," Korra walked towards her girlfriend before kneeling on one knee, "Be with me?" the object's glow faded only to reveal the most beautiful betrothal gift she ever saw. The necklace's chain was silver and hanging below it was an emerald oval orb with a beautiful red glow inside it while a cerulean band of ring surrounded said orb, "It took me months to make this and this is the first time I've seen it too since I got this from meditating here and the elements just gave me it."

"Korra, it's beautiful..." Asami chided, "And yes." She pulled her now fiancé up and gave her a light peck on the lips, much to Korra's disappointment.

"Asamiiiiii..." Korra whined but was stopped when Asami winked at her, "Let's save the rest of the action for wedding, sweety."

At the term of endearment, Korra's insides turned into mush and just nodded, "Alright."

"What does the betrothal necklace symbolize, by the way?"

Korra made an 'o' shape of her mouth before explaining, "Well, the ring outside the orb is a sign of me protecting you and obviously, the green would be you but even though you're the one being protected, you're providing me all the support I need in order to continue in doing so and the red symbolizes the passion and love that we both have as well as how aggressive we can be when mad." Korra giggled when Asami squeezed her hand.

_I'm going home, to the place where I belong, where your love has always been enough for me..._

"Let's go home, just the two of us." Asami's smile got wider when she heard Korra say 'home' because the for the first time in a long time, her estate actually felt like home and she knew that the Avatar would be there for her.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The night before the wedding which was six months after the proposal...<span>_**

"You may now do the thing." Bolin announced, moving out of the way in order to let Korra and Asami kiss.

"Oh, Korra." Asami said sweetly, leaning in to kiss her wife when the latter moved her head away, a look of disgust evident on her face.

"Korra?" Asami had a look in her eyes but Korra continued to look at her in disgust, "Eww!" the tan beauty shrieked, backing off when Asami attempted to close their distance once more.

"Get away from me, you dirty freak! I'm not marrying some trash bag!"

Asami woke up with a start, rushing towards the bedroom mirror to see if she was covered in dirt and mud like the one she saw herself in her dream.

"I'm gonna go re-check all the things for the wedding again." She said to no one in particular since her soon to be wedded was forced to sleep in a separate house from her, particularly Tenzin's abode.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the wedding and everyone was full of energy for it, except for one certain raven-haired goddess.<p>

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Kya asked the Fire Nation descendant, helping her into her wedding dress.

Asami's dress was the traditional type of wedding dress found in Republic City where a white veil adorned her head along with a tiara with a ruby stone engraved in it and as for the dress itself, it was a tube one that emphasizes Asami's ample breast with a cloudy edge type of design and goes down through her stomach forming a 'v' below to cascade down into simple white tresses.

"I had a bad dream that the wedding was going to be messed up." Asami deadpanned when Kya laughed at her.

"Honey, don't worry, everyone's gone through that phase." The older woman tried to assure her.

Asami turned around and waved her hands animatedly, "Yeah but it looked so REAL!" then she started pacing her room, "What if it's a premonition? Can you do whatever you water benders do to find out if the wedding's gonna be a mess so we can move it or something?"

Kya by now was choking on her saliva, "Asami, relax, okay?" she put her hands on the girl's shoulder, making Asami calm down a bit.

"I just want to do it right, you know?" Asami looked at Kya with so much worry that Kya actually smiled at how the former looked so much like the little kid she used to be and only gave her another light squeeze on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Bolin, I'm gonna kill you!" Korra was seething in anger, bending different objects towards her companion which the boy was dodging unstably.<p>

"I'm sorry!" But Bolin's plea wasn't heard when a pillow hit his face.

Korra started pacing her room, looking back and forth between her friend and just about anywhere her eyes could land on, "Why the hell did you even get the priest to drink laxative?"

"For the nth time, Korra, I didn't know it was laxative and he looked hungry so I gave him some food but I swear I didn't know it was Opal's laxative contaminated food! You know how my girl wants to lose mass..." noticing that Korra won't budge, Bolin used his last resort, "I'm so sorry Korra!" Bolin pleaded with his puppy dog eyes, dopy lip gesture, kneeling position and hand clasped making Korra soften a bit.

"Ugh..." Korra tried to calm down but it worked only partially, "Then what do you suggest we do, Einstein?"

After a few more minutes of contemplating, Bolin put his fist on the palm of his other hand, "I got it!" he beamed, standing up, "Get dressed and just walk in the altar, okay? I'll get everything settled!" then dashed out of the room, leaving a pissed off Korra but the tan Avatar obeyed and prayed to the Spirits that Bolin actually thought of something ingenious for once.

"Might as well." Korra said after dressing up, admiring herself in the mirror. She was wearing a traditional Republic City tuxedo with a dark blue shade accompanied with a white blouse and blue tie. Her father wanted her to wear the traditional Southern Water Tribe attire but Korra respectfully declined since she made it a point that Korra and Asami were already residents of Republic City and wanted to wear according to what was tradition there.

After admiring herself in the mirror, Korra gave out an exasperated sigh but nonetheless walked out of her room and into the aisle with hope and smiled at the thought that she was going to be a Sato soon.

* * *

><p>Tonight was a cold night in contrast to the evening that Korra proposed to Asami as well as her anger that was slowly trying to make itself visible on how ridiculous Bolin's plan was.<p>

"So this was your plan?" Korra whispered to Bolin's ear, trying to stop herself from punching the guy's side since she knew he only wanted to do well... but come on, to have Lin Beifong to do the wedding was a sure recipe to disaster.

"She was the only one who wanted to volunteer!" Korra was a bit shocked at the news so she looked at the elder Beifong and saw that indeed, her suspicions were right when she saw that her eyes hid a glint of excitement before Korra turned back again towards Bolin and mouthed a small thank you to which the Earth bender replied with a goofy grin and a 'No problem'.

Korra then started looking towards the crowd. Their visitors were only the most important ones in their lives as well as a few of Asami's business partners and a couple of the elders of every nation Korra visited/helped with. She also noted how everyone had a certain glow to them since they were being wedded literally just a couple of feet away from Republic City's Spirit World portal so they took great precaution to have a reasonable distance from the aisle as well as having the luxury of actually making a presentable one after the distraction caused by Kuvira's spirit gun a couple of years prior.

"Our little girl's all grownup." Senna said, wiping a lone tear from her eyes and Tonraq wrapped her wife in a side-hug, "Yes, she is." And for a man of his size, it was pretty obvious that he was nearing his own batch of tears too.

Korra grinned at her parents and was able to make out a little more of what their conversation was before turning her attention to her old boyfriend Mako who was holding hands with Wu, _"They'll be next..." _she thought smugly before looking at Opal who was making googly eyes at Bolin and Korra managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes at that. Korra then decided to look at the air nomads and saw that Pema was trying to stop Tenzin from scolding Jinora and Kai who was seated in front of them and was being all sweet and cheesy but was suddenly ruined by Ikki, Rohan and Meelo's interruptions while on the other side was Varrick being consoled by his wife. Another side showed Bumi and Kya giving her a thumbs up which Korra returned also noticing Katara and Toph seated together along with Zuko, _"I wish Sokka and Aang were there." _Korra thought glumly before removing them when she saw Katara smiling at her and finally, she noticed Suyin Beifong and Bataar seated together and giving her a smile from each that Korra wanted to return as well until a Republic City's Church hymn started playing.

There she was, the most ethereal and most beautiful woman Korra ever laid eyes on, moving towards her with the preparation of uniting their soul into the holy sacrilege of marriage.

"_Oh, Spirits..."_

For Asami, like any other bride, finally felt how long it took to get there even though she was sure that riding Naga would make her get there faster but she was reassured when Kuvira told her, "Thanks for letting me to accompany you and don't worry, you'll do great." And even felt well when she saw the ex-Great Uniter give her a genuine smile which was in its worth alone, rare.

"Thanks." Asami smiled back and was finally relieved when she was let down by Naga causing the audience to laugh the moment a hem of her dress managed to get stuck on the saddle which Bolin helped her with and much to the dismay of the male Earth bender, his suit got stuck too and again, laughter could be heard from the people.

Lin coughed in order to induce silence, "Let's start." It was clear as day to everyone that the elder of the Beifong sisters could barely hold down her excitement when they saw how her hands were shaking in holding the pamphlet.

"Remind me to make you walk on an aisle occasionally." Korra whispered to Asami's ear before sending her a wink.

"Remind me to make you wear that tuxedo when that happens too." Asami gestured with her hand and if Korra denies that Ethnic people don't blush then it was clear to everyone that she was wrong.

"Flirt." Korra playfully tugged at the hem of Asami's dress.

"Ahem." Lin glared at Korra and the tan beauty sheepishly smiled at her and rubbed the back of her neck, "Continue please."

"Korra, please present your vows." Korra almost wanted to whine when she was first to recite her vow but managed to revert back to being serious when she saw the love in her Asami's intense eyes.

_And then she knew..._

"It's not every day I find a woman like you and you already know the extension of how much I care and trust you when I proposed to you back then but I still wanted to add that I know that this line is corny as hell but I can never imagine living another day without you," the audience made an 'Aww' sound at that before Korra continued, "And I just wanted you to know that you have my heart irrevocable to the rest of the other people who attempt to steal me away from you," and this time, they laughed, "but you have to know that will never happen because I love you, always and forever."

Everyone by then was star struck at the Avatar's words, especially Asami and when everyone fell back into the wedding vibe, Asami gave Korra a one of a kind smile that the latter was sure she'll never forget.

"Asami Sato, it's your turn." By this time, Lin already had a smile plastered on her face.

"Korra, you never let me say anything about a love speech for you and I just said that because I just realized that now after being with you for a couple of years," everyone laughed and that made the tan beauty blush a bit, "So let me start off that after years of being with you and reminiscing, I knew that the moment I laid my eyes on you is that we would be stuck to the hip for a long time", everyone grew quiet and anticipated what the raven-haired goddess would say next, "I also want to have the pleasure of saying a lot of things about how kind, generous, smart, witty and passionate you are but we have forever to do that so if you'll –", Asami then stepped forward and placed a hand on Korra's chest, "Open your heart to me for the first time after this as your wife, I just wanted to go ahead and say I love you for the last time as your fiancé until our lovely priestess here proclaims us wives." Asami also made it a point to peck her soon to be new wives and both mouthed 'You'll always have my heart' that only they could hear.

"May the ring bearers present the wedding bands now?" Lin asked and on cue, Ikki and Meelo (After arguing over it finally settled that they'll both be the ring bearers) entered with the wedding rings on top of a velvet cushion. The wedding bands were simply designed as the two wanted and while both were gold in nature, there was an intricate design of the Southern Water Tribe as well as Fire Nation insignias.

Without a second thought, both women slid their ring finger on their respective left hand for Asami and right hand for Korra before placing their foreheads together in an attempt to commune their thoughts into one.

"With the power vested to me by the Spirits, I pronounce you wife and wife," Lin took a quick glance at the couple and this time, her smile actually reached her ears, "You may now kiss each other." She wanted to say it in a different way but that would just confuse everybody.

"So... we're married now." Korra started awkwardly, pursing her lips to say something more but Asami cut her off, "You're such a dope."

"Happy ever after does exist." Asami grinned, clutching at Korra's blouse collar before tugging her wife up for a long and passionate kiss.

Behind them, they could hear the crowd cheering with Varrick even having the audacity in yelling 'More, more!' until Zhu Li elbowed him rather hard and once the kiss stopped, the newlyweds noticed how their loved ones gazed them with so much love and pride and relished the amusing antics of their polar bear dog, Naga, which was licking at Kuvira's face and they knew then that even their pet was oh-so-happy to see them finally married now.

_And that, my friends, is my story of how two wonderful women became united with their souls and heart..._

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Woot! I made it in time before the 12 of January! I honestly never knew about this day so I had to literally rush everything here but I hope the grammar errors don't sting the eyes too much!**

**Also, the idea of Asami riding Naga to the aisle was inspired by the picture made by ajckorrasami in Tumblr, I'm going home by Chris Daughtry's the main theme for this story and the wedding gown and tuxedo for Korra was inspired by this:**

. [/]e40e88430a58349bfe47a313aac410a0/tumblr_negedfvJry1tpb8efo2_

**Remove the [ and ] from the link.**

**Lastly, PLEASE check out my other Korrasami fiction stories which were buried to second page due to this event and give them a read and review! Pretty please with Korra and Asami on top :3?**

**Happy Korrasami Wedding Day!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
